My Pain
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: My Pain ...


My Pain …

Cowok manis itu melangkah perlahan… menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berhenti lalu duduk di salah satu dari sekian ribu tangga tersebut.

Tangan nya, mengibas kan jubah putih panjang dan ia pun mulai memain kan nada-nada indah dengan flute milik nya. Jari –jari nya tak berhenti walaupun ekali, teru dan teru menari dengan gemulai. Membuat permainan flute elalu indah di dengar.

Alunan lagu yang di mainkan nya entah kenapa semakin lama terdengar, menjadi semakin sedih. Membuat setiap makhluk yang mendengr nya terpaku dan merenung. Terpaku karena permainan flute nya yang memukau dan merenung karena seakan bisa merasa ka nisi hati sang pelantun.

Siren Sorentto, pemuda manis itu menatap tajam cahaya bulan dengan mata nya yang berwarna ungu sendu nan indah. Tanpa menghenti kan permainan flute nya, ia berpaling dari pandangan nya pada bulan. Malam begitu sunyi, entah kenapa suara binatang malam pun mengalah membiar kan suara flute itu terdengar keras.

Awan mulai bergerak menutupi cahaya bulan dan kini tinggal lah bintang dan angin malam yang menemani nya. Siren memejam kan mata nya dan berhenti. Di pegang nya erat-erat flute milik nya dan berjalan kembali menuju istana nya. Hati nya di penuhi rasa marah dan sedih, meski lebih banyak sedih nya. Ia seakan ingat kejadian siang tadi…

***

Siang ini, Siren melangkah menuju ruangan milik Julian Solo, disana ia melihat tuan muda nya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tanpa bermaksud mengganggu, Siren berdehem. " Ehm… Julian-sama, ku dengar tadi kau memanggil ku, ada apa? " kata nya sembari memberi hormat. " Ah… iya, ehm… Siren mau nggak nemenin saya ke Department Store ? " tanya Julian. " Ha … department store ? _sejak kapan Julian-sama demen shoping yak ?_ " biik Siren namun terlalu kerasuntuk sebuah bisikan.

" Hei !! jangan salah sangka, saya Cuma mau beli hadiah untuk seseorang . sergah Julian sebelum ada salah paham. " Oh … begitu rupa nya. Baik lah, mari Julian-sama." lalu mereka pun egera berangkat menuju mobil dan bergega pergi. Siren membuka kan pintu mobil untuk tuan nya. " Terima kasih, Siren. " kata nya lembut. Di dalam mobil tiba-tiba Julian berkata. " Siren, tak usah bersikap terlalu formal! " …

" Maaf , tapi maksud tuan apa? " tanya nya sopan. " Kau tak perlu memanggil ku dengan ebutan ' sama '. Kau sudah ku anggap saudara ku sendiri, jadi panggil lah aku dengan nama ku aja! " tegas cowok tampan itu. " Ba…baik lah, Julian. " Siren menjawab. Tiba-tiba Julian tertawa … …

( Author : Gila kali ya ? ^_^ )

" Hahaha… kalo gitu biar lebih enak lagi ngomong nya pake lou-gue, aja O.K. ? " … " Hmm… baik lah. " sekali lagi Siren menjawab. Tak lama kemudian mobil edan tersebut berhenti di sebuah department store. Sekali lagi Siren ber maksud membuka kan pintu untuk Julian. " Eit… tunggu dulu! Lou kagak uah egala bukaan pintu buat gue, kan tadi udah gue bilang nggak perlu ber sikap terlalu formal! " kata Julian dan hanya dibalas senyum dari Siren.

Sesaat setelah sampai di department store, Julian mengambil sebuah gaun berarna pink muda, sangat muda dan warna nya tidak mencolok. Siren mengerut kan alis nya _" Untuk siapa Julian membeli gaun ? "_ kata nya dalam hati.

Lalu Julian juga mengambil sebuah kalung mutiara dengan warna senada. Lagi-lagi Siren mengerut kan alis nya. _" Sebener nya … itu semua untuk siapa ya ? "_ . Saat mereka melangkah ke kasir, Julian melihat Siren yang masih dengan wajah bingung nya memandangi belanjaan tersebut.

" Bingung ya ini buat siapa ? " Julian mulai bertanya. Siren menoleh dan menjawab. " Ah…iya. Emang itu buat siapa ? " , Julian terenyum " Coba tebak!! " , " Ehm… untuk Saori Kido ya ? " … " Ha…ha…ha… Siren-Siren, gue sih gak bakal ngerebut pacar orang lagi! " kata nya. " Lalu buat siapa ? " tanya Siren lagi. " Ya buat pacar ku tercinta lah… siapa lagi kalo bukan Tethys. " jab nya enteng. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Siren terhenti.

Dia baru saja sadar akan hal itu, ya memang untuk siapa lagi, Julian membeli gaun-gaun semacam itu kalau bukan untuk Tehtys. Aat itu juga ia terhenyak karena panggilan Julian. " Oi Siren, ngapain bengong ? Ayo cepet gue mau siap-siap nih. " , " Hmm… maaf, tiba-tiba aku ingat ada yang terlupa! " kata Siren. " Oh, lupa apa ? " tanya Julian. " Ah…itu …ehm… oh iya ! Aku lupa mencuci sepatu ku! " kata Siren berdusta. Sebuah dusta yang mungkin tak lazim dan terdengar konyol. Bahkan mungkin bagi diri nya sendiri. Julian pun hanya tersenyum mendengar nya…. " Ada-ada saja kamu ini! "

***

19.00 …

Di semacam aula yang memiliki jendela besar yang menuju ke laut. Ada sebuah meja dan dua kursi nya. Di meja tersebut terdapat 2 buah gelas dan lilin-lilin di tengah nya. Julian menyiap kan semacam _candlelight dinner_ untuk Tethys. Tak lupa ia meminta Siren untuk bersembunyi di balik korden. Dan Tethys pun muncul dengan gaun dan kalung mutiara yang diberi kan Julian tadi.

Tethys tampak begitu cantik, sebagian rambut nya di ikat dengan pita. Gaun tersebut sangat lah pas untuk nya. Apalagi di padukan dengan semacam sepatu kaca, membuat nya tampak seperti Cinderella. Julian berdiri dan terpukau memandang kekasih nya.

Lalu ia melangkah dengan gagah dan menjemput kekasih nya… ia mengecup tangan gadis itu dan berkata. " Bersedia kah kau berdansa dengan ku ?". kata nya seraya memberi kan senyum nakal namun begitu cocok untuk nya. " Dengan senang hati…" jawab Tethys. Dan mereka pun berdansa dengan mesra nya, sementara itu, Siren dari balik korden mulai memainkan flute nya…

Pasangan tersebut tampak bahagia… mereka bergerak dengan gemulai dan saling menatap dengan penuh kasih sayang. Permainan flute Siren berhasil menenggelam kan mereka ke sebuah dunia, di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Alunan suara flute itu begitu merdu, begitu syahdu. Sampai tiba-tiba, Siren menghenti kan permainan nya.

Julian berhenti dan melangkah ke arah korden. " Tethys, maaf ya ku tinggal sebentar, " … " Pssst… Siren kenapa berhenti ? " bisik Julian. " Ah…maaf, Julian… " balas nya. " Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah ? " bisik Julian lagi… " Eh…itu…maaf seperti nya aku kurang sehat ! Entah kenapa nafas ku terengah-engah, tidak biasa nya aku begini. " kata Siren. " Julian! " kata nya lagi. " Ya ? " balas Julian ." Maaf boleh aku pulang saja ? Aku hanya takut merusak acara kencan mu. " kata Siren lagi.

" Em… tidak apa-apa, justru kau harus pulang! Aku tak ingin kesehatan mu memburuk, hanya demi menyenang kan diri ku. Jangan paksa kan dirimu, O.K. ! " kata Julian dengan wajah khawatir.

"Terima kasih…Aku ingin pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat". Katanya seraya tersenyum. "Silahkan …jaga dirimu ya!" kata Julian kepadanya… Lalu Siren pun berpaling meninggal kan tempat itu. "Ada apa Julian?" tanya Tethys yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping nya… "Ah…Thetys kok disini?" jawab Julian sedikit kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya ingin melihat mu kok." kata Thetys, tulus. "Terima kasih, mari kita makan malam dulu!" balas Julian.

Sementara Siren yang sudah keluar dari kediaman Julian, tidak mengambil jalan menuju kota, namun bukannya ke rumah nya, ia malah pergi menuju laut dan pergi ke istana nya dibawah laut. Sekali lagi Siren berdusta.

Sesampai nya disana, ia memasuki kamar di istana nya dan mulai merenung.

"_Huh…mereka memang serasi. Lagipula aku sadar bahwa tak mungkin aku menyaingi Julian!"…_

_"Tapi andai saja aku bisa lebih jujur_

_ Andai saja aku lebih percaya diri…_

_ Mungkin…huh…mungkin,"_

"_Tapi andai saja waktu itu aku mau mengungkap kan perasaan ku ini pada Tethys. Padahal aku bisa selangkah lebih maju dibanding Julian…"_

"_Dan mungkin saja ia mau menerima,_

_Ya… tapi itu memang hanya sebuah kemungkinan yang mungkin tidak akan terwujud . " _

Entah kenapa, Siren jadi bergulat dengan kata-kata 'mungkin'.

"_Tapi gadis itu pun mencintai Julian… Hhh… _

_Kenapa… aku tidak diberi kesempatan…_

_Atau… aku yang tidak menggunakan nya dengan benar … "_

"_Hhh… sekali lagi desahan nafas ini,_

_Setidak nya desahan ini dapat membantu ku…_

_Aku merasa patut untuk marah pada Julian…_

_Namun dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Meski seperti nya, dengan mudah nya ia memiliki hasrat nya..."_

"_Tapi aku menghormati nya…_

_Yah… tapi biarlah…_

_Kurasa… cinta memang harus berkorban…_

_Walau tidak tersampai kan… Setidak nya rasa sakit di hati ku sudah hilang_

_Hati ku sudah ikhlas…"_

"_Biar lah cinta ku ini ku pendam selama nya…_

_Biar lah cinta mereka bersatu dan kekal…_

_Walau tanpa di sadari oleh nya…_

_Namun cinta ku akan selalu…_

_Dan selalu untuk diri nya… "_

Kini ia kembali menatap bulan, yang sudah kembali dari persembunyian nya. Sekali lagi dipandang nya cahaya favorite nya itu. Cahaya sendu nan indah dan lembut sama dengan mata nya. Yang kini kembali terang di temani senyum manis yang tulus dari hatinya.

Wehei!!! Akhir nya fic ke-6 !! ^_^. Kali ini ter inspirasi dari gambar nya Saito Chiho, dari manga nya yang berjudul 'Magnolia Waltz'. Disitu tuh gambar nya, Sejitto dan Koto lagi dansa, berlatar belakang langit malam dan bulan. Tau-tau yang ada di otak si Sorentto. Padahal kan dia kagak ada perasan apa-apa ma Tethys. Harus nya sih Kanon ya? Eh … nggak juga ya?... Ya udah dah nyang penting jadi… ^_^ Thank's for all yang mau baca. Review Please, * maksa, BLUTAK!! langsung ditimpuk batu ma temen w ^_^.


End file.
